Consumers opening cracker packaging (often referred to as a “slug wrap”), particularly when packaged in oriented polypropylene, often experience tearing of the film in the machine direction (MD), that is, the long axis of the cracker slug wrap. This results in either the crackers falling out of the bag or completely destroying the bag and necessitating putting the unused portion of the product into another package for longer term storage and retrieval. The inventors have found a solution to this problem, and describe their solution herein.